


This House Don't Feel Like Home

by fourredfruits



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, Hints of Vanya/Five, Mostly Gen, Post-Canon, Sibling Bonding, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourredfruits/pseuds/fourredfruits
Summary: Vanya (and Klaus) land on an alternative timeline in which there is the eighth Hargreeves child. Five is the only one who can help them get back to their family.





	1. Chapter 1

The moon was shining brightly like one of those silvery white pearls in Mom’s necklace and the next moment, it cracked. It was the last thing Vanya saw. She remembered the day she held a violin for the first time. It had given her a sense of purpose no matter how small and trivial.

She had wished so desperately for her own special power throughout her childhood. Why had she wanted it so much? Was it to end the world like this? To destroy her family? It was right before she fell into the deep water of unconsciousness that she remembered, ‘I wanted to play with the other kids.’

 

When Vanya opened her eyes again, she saw white curtains slowly dancing in the sunlight, low ceiling with dark spots in the corner which was a sight she was all too familiar with. Everything was so quiet that for a moment she thought she’d lost her hearing. Then the door opened and an achingly familiar face popped up behind it.

“Vanya, come down for lunch.”

“Mom?”

Her own voice startled her. It sounded different, not so much so that anyone other than her would have noticed but for a violinist, the difference was unmistakable. She sat up straight on her bed.

“Everyone is waiting,”

Mom smiled and she looked perfect as always.

“Are you feeling better, sweetheart? You had a long nap.”

“Where am I?”

Vanya’s question made her laugh.

“Home, of course. Where did you think, silly?”

“It’s not destroyed?”

“How could that happen? Your brothers and sister would never let that happen. You must’ve had a nightmare, Vanya.”

She walked into the room and stood beside the bed, her hand touching Vanya’s shoulder lightly. It was then Vanya realized that she was wearing a uniform. The uniform.

“You are safe here.”

Mom gently guided her on her feet and turned to the door. The floor made no sound when she stepped on it like it did the last time she stayed in this room. She followed mom out of the room and into the corridor. When she caught herself in one of the windows, she finally understood why everything felt so strange.

 

 

-

 

Time-travelling was not fun at all. It was like getting caught up in a hurricane with nothing but a cheap umbrella to hold on to. All of them tried hard to hold onto each other but at some point, Klaus felt his hands slipping and the next thing he knew, he was in the middle of a battle with evil robots. He staggered on his feet, blinking frantically to clear out his vision or his head. Well, technically his siblings were battling the robots and he was only watching them from the sideline.

“What the fuck?”

He remembered this morning. The horrendous brightly-colored killing machines started to attack the city early in the morning which was very rude of them -just because they didn’t need to sleep does not mean Klaus had to get up so early-. It happened a long time ago when -he saw giant tentacles slamming the enemies into the ground and cracking the pavement- Ben was still alive. He was fifteen then. He was fifteen now.

 

It turned out no one seemed to remember what happened or rather, what had not happened yet. Luther shook his head and sighed.

“What are you talking about?”

“The white violin, the apocalypse, you know. Doesn’t ring a bell?”

Number one stared down at him with a raised eyebrow. The silence between them stretched for almost a minute before Klaus started to laugh hysterically.

“I was just kidding! Ha! Why would Vanya’s violin turn white, right?”

Ben, who was walking up the stairs, turned back with a frown.

“Are you okay, Klaus?”

“Yep. Perfect. Everything’s perfect.”

“Are you sure?” asked Allison beside him.

Everything in the mansion looked exactly the same. The walls, ceilings, pictures, stuffs, whatever, they all looked the same but something was not quite right.

 

“Oh, you are here. Please come sit at the big table. I’ll go get Vanya and Leo.”

Klaus whipped around to see Mom with her too beautiful smile. She turned around and hurriedly walked out of the hall. He remembered this as well. Vanya had stayed in that morning as she wasn’t feeling well but,

“Who is Leo?”

 

 

-

 

Vanya found the younger versions of her siblings around the table and tensed up immediately. She tried to kill them not too long ago after all. She felt crushing guilt, shame and fear and stumbled backwards. This time, a sudden sense of panic shot through her spine because whenever she lost control of her emotions, horrible, _horrible_ things happened now. Her power almost had a mind of its own which wanted to take over her body whenever it could. She didn’t want to avoid the blame for what she did, it was all on her but it was also true that her power could drive her to do unimaginable things which she could never wish on anyone –or she was just so broken and twisted that she didn’t even know herself anymore but if she took it that far, she would be consumed by her power and everything she cared for would be destroyed so she had to stop thinking-. She had to run.

 

“Vanya, watch out!”

She heard Allison call out before her heels hitting into something hard and falling- only she didn’t fall. Something caught her mid-air and she was upright again in a moment with a light push on her back. Five appeared from behind and walked past her to get back to his plate. 

“I thought you at least knew how to use your legs, Vanya.”

Someone snickered and a few of them laughed along. It was like before, Vanya thought, already feeling dizzy again.  

“Eight,” said Five softly but the look he gave to the boy sitting next to him was hard.

Luther smiled at her apologetically, “Leonard is just grumpy because he couldn’t come with us today.”

 

She then recognized that there were seven people at the table, six of whom she knew painfully well and one which looked vaguely familiar. It was the name though.

“Leonard?”

The boy’s head turned and she knew it was him when their eyes met.

 

 _‘Your father was right. Not strong enough. Pathetic. Weak. Ordinary,’_ Leonard had spat out.

 

Even though those were only words, they brought her back to the times where she had to stay locked away, alone, isolated from others. Her father once said she was extraordinarily inutile which, a five-year-old Vanya sadly thought was the first compliment she had ever gotten from her father. She was blinded momentarily by the flashback and almost could have stabbed him again right then and there but nothing happened –fortunately, or unfortunately-. She must have taken the pills today. She always did back then, no, her whole life, before last week. 

“Why- How are you here?”

 

She felt sick to her stomach. She was terrified and guilty as much as angry. Although now she knew she had more power than any of her siblings, she was still scared. People could still hurt her no matter how strong her power was. He already did it once, betrayed her trust and affection as if proving that she was not worth anything even with power –what could be more pathetic than that? Then she remembered the irrational hatred and hostility he showed towards her family and something hot boiled inside her throat. 

“Stay away from them or I swear-“

“Oh, no!”

Among the bewildered faces, Klaus suddenly leaped up from his chair and hugged her shoulder, all the while dragging her back to the door.

 

“You are burning up, Seven! Your fever is talking again! Don’t worry, guys, I think she just needs more rest.”

Before anyone could say anything, two of them were out of the room, Klaus practically carrying her into the dark corner under the stairs.

While Vanya was stunned into silence, Klaus looked around frantically and finally whispered,

“Is that you? Like, you-you?”

“That doesn’t make sense, Klaus.”

“Ok, then do you remember Papa’s funeral?”

She searched Klaus’ youthful face, still soft and untouched from whatever that would come after he left the house. Vanya nodded slowly.

“Oh thank god. I thought I was stuck alone in this crazy alternative universe. I mean whoever thought this was funny must be sick, like on a scale of one to Dad, this is definitely Dad,” He wheezed out.

“What’s happening, Klaus?”

“Well, apparently, Dad adapted eight children and one of them seems to be Harold Jenkins. I wasn’t so sure but your reaction earlier confirmed my theory, hah!”

“Where are the others?”

Klaus crinkled his nose and gestured at himself.

“Do I look like I know?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this...

They returned to Vanya’s room to figure out how to fix this. Klaus, leaning his back against the wall on her bed because he couldn’t decide if he wanted to lie down or sit up, held up a finger.

“Let’s summarize, so we know only two ways to time travel but we don’t have the suitcase.”

“So you’ve done this before.”

“Well, technically, yes but it wasn’t voluntary the first time and still have no idea how that thing works.”

Vanya fidgeted in her seat and said softly, “I’m sorry.”

It could have meant many things. Klaus just told her about the kidnapping, the torture and the time travel and anyone with conscience would have to be sorry to hear that. But there were too many things they felt sorry for, too many that they must’ve forgotten to count at some point.

So he simply replied with, “Yeah, me too.”

He sat up a little straighter and looked out of the window. In the backyard, Ben’s statue was gone which he made him feel a little better.

 

“So Five seems to be our only hope,” he said, probably a little too loud because a second later, Five asked into his ear, “Am I?”

Klaus almost fell off the bed and squeezed his chest with a pained grimace. Vanya yelped in her chair, too. Five stood straight and cocked his head to the side, his hands in the pockets.

“Shit! Five! People die from heart attacks, you know! I might have! And not to mention how it’s not nice to just appear into someone’s room. Have you heard about privacy?”

“I was going to knock but then I heard my name, so I thought I’d save you the awkward conversation in which I’d need to tell you that I accidently overheard you two.”

“Oh, yeah, how thoughtful of you.”

Klaus let out a joyless laugh.

“So are you going to tell-“

“Nope,” Klaus cut in with a raised eyebrow. “Girls gotta have their secrets. You aren’t allowed, am I right, girl?” He called out to Vanya in a high-pitched voice.

Five rolled his eyes and turned his head to Vanya who was glancing back and forth between the two boys.

“Why are you here, Five?” Klaus asked but Five only narrowed his eyes at her without sparing a glance at the boy beside him.

“You were acting weird earlier.”

“Sorry, I am fine now though.”

He looked slightly irritated at Vanya’s apology.

“Are you sure?”

She gave him a small but genuine smile nonetheless. Klaus remembered how she had waited for Five even after everyone else gave up. Before Vanya could say anything, though, Five disappeared.

“You know, I’m actually surprised that he hasn’t changed a bit. Five is just so… Five whether old or young and I’m not even talking about his looks.”

 

 

In the following days, Klaus discovered a few things about his new family.

 

1) Five was weirdly protective of Vanya although in a subtle and sometimes almost unconscious way. It was like he hated it like an old habit-he would probably try to stab you if he found out you knew this-but Klaus guessed this was no news for him. Looking back, he thought Five had always been like that around Vanya. No one just paid much attention to it as teenagers. Children were self-centered like that.  

 

2) What was actually weirder was how protective Vanya was over Klaus and perhaps also the rest of her siblings, but mostly around her real brother. There was nothing much she could do when they were on a mission but otherwise, she followed him around like a tiny mother hen.

It could be her unconsciously trying to compensate for what she did. Also it obviously had to do with the creepy presence of Number Eight. She might have felt responsible. Even though Klaus would like to say he was an adult and did not need protection, it felt nice to have someone alive looking after him for once. It was quite refreshing.

 

3) However, all Leonard did was trying to please his father and six siblings which was sad and disastrous to look at. He only had a problem with his seemingly powerless, quiet and neglected sister. He full-on despised her existence. It did not make much sense because he himself did not seem to possess great power. Or that was where it made sense, Klaus could not be sure. He knew that it started to get on his nerves after a few days though. He could pick on his sister as much as he wanted but seeing some stranger doing it? He didn’t like it, at all.

 

“Maybe this is how the apocalypse happens in this world. Leonard annoys you enough to realize your true power because that must be his super power,” he said dead-seriously one time which made the corner of her mouth turn up.

 

“Klaus, come on, we are supposed to test our new gears today.” Diego said to him as he passed by the open door of Vanya’s room. Diego often flat out ignored her when talking about missions which Klaus now understood how it could’ve hurt the little girl in front of him. But then, he noticed something else too because he was older now.

 

“That’s just his way of trying to protect you,” he whispered softly into her hair.

 

It was something that had been hurting her for so long, it could have made her angry but she only nodded and gave him a tight, sad smile.

“Try not to get yourself hurt.”

“What could possibly happen? It’s just gear testing.”

“I guess you being reckless can happen.”

 

“Klaus!” Ben’s voice called out from downstairs.  

 

“I’ll see you later.” He touched her cheek lightly before getting up to leave.

 

 

-

 

 

She watched Klaus catching up with the others out of the window. Luther frowned while Ben Diego smirked at something he said. Klaus was mostly fine, he looked better-healthier- in his younger body but she knew that his hands trembled uncontrollably from time to time. She didn’t know how to make it better so she pretended not to notice his sweaty forehead and pained creases between his eyebrows, sat beside him closely and hoped it would go away soon. She also tried her best to keep him away from her father and Leonard.

 

It was autumn. There were dry leaves of different colors covering the ground. From a distance, her brothers and sister looked like young gods together, confident and beautiful, no sign of brokenness within them. She laid her hand on the cold glass and watched them. She knew this feeling intimately. She spent her whole life like this. Then Five suddenly looked up to where she was standing.

 

She couldn’t help but smile at him. He never changed much but still, this Five was really fifteen and he was just like she remembered him before he left the house. This Five was before he spent decades alone in the aftermath of the apocalypse. She had missed him terribly. She did not want anything bad to happen to him, not any more than what had already been done. She wanted to keep him safe. But she needed his ability in order to get back to her family, too. Well, if they didn’t want her anymore which they had every reason not to, at least she had to bring Klaus back. They must be waiting and looking for him.

 

‘And then, what?’

 

She observed a few stray leaves falling behind the front gate.

 

‘Maybe I should disappear.’


End file.
